Good News
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: A collection of Derena drabbles while my friend fixes my computer. Hope you like it. DanxSerena
1. Good News

Dan watched as Serena walked towards him, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. He let her pull him up and draw him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back hungrily, ignoring the gasps of parents and the un-lady like snort emitting from Blair. Pulling away slowly, he pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She smiled at him and kissed him again, her arms resting around his neck. "I love you." He whispered, holding her close. Her hand leaves his neck and traces his jaw. "I love you too." She whispered back before burying her head in his neck, inhaling his scent. He smiled into her hair. After pining for her for so long, it was hard to believe that she was here in his arms, saying that she loves him. "You smell good." She whispered, while placing a kiss on his neck. "You smell better." He whispered, watching as a couple left the dance floor. "I have good news for you." She said, her hot breath on his neck. "Really? Well tell on Mrs. Humphrey." She giggled at him and said, "Well Mr. Humphrey, you're going to be a daddy in about eight months." He pulled away from the close embrace to look at her. "You-You're pregnant?" Her expression turned into one of worry. "You're not happy?" He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I'm elated. And I call dibs on the first name." She rolled her eyes, and brings him back into their previous embrace. "I already called double dibs on it. You can choose the middle." Seeing his pout, she laughed and said, "You can choose the first name _next_ time." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How many children do you want?" She giggled and managed to say, "More than Blair." He pulled away and took her hand. "Well then, we should probably get working on that, shouldn't we?"

**So this is just a short drabble I thought of while mourning my computer. If you're thinking what is this person talking about?! then I should probably explain. Um, my computer crashed and all my files were on there I can't post anything for awhile. But I'm getting my friend to take out my hard drive and do a bunch of stuff w/ my files. So for those of you reading Cooties, Tents, Fires, S'mores and more!, and When Forgetting Something Can Change Your Life, you're gonna have to wait until I get my files, but not to fear!! my friend is picking it up tomorrow!! **

**-Stephanie**


	2. In the Rain

For Serena, love wasn't the golden brown haired lacrosse player. It was the dark haired writer that had charmed her with his wit. The one who had stolen her heart. The one that she had lost and probably would never get back.

Serena flicked through Pride and Prejudice absentmindedly and let the sound of rain take over. She sighed. It had only been four days since the wedding and she had been miserable without Dan.

She closed her eyes briefly and titled her head back, letting all the muscles in her shoulders relax. She was so lost in thought, she didn't sense the approaching figure until he spoke.

"Blair told me that you've been spending all your afternoons here." He muttered.

Serena's eyes shot open. "Dan? Wha-What are you doing here?"

Dan scratched the side of his neck. "Well I wanted to talk to you, but if you want to keep reading your book, its fine. I can leave."

"No! I mean, um its alright. I've already read this book so many times now. What'd you want to talk about?"

Dan cast a glance at his ex-girlfriend and took the book from her arms. "Pride and Prejudice. I have to read this someday." He mused. "I, um, actually wanted to see how you've been."

Serena shrugged, disappointed. "I've been fine. How abou-" She was cut off as Dan put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shh...come on. I have a surprise for you."

Serena quickly tucked her book into her bag and followed Dan out into the rain.

"Do you remember what we talked about when we watched 'The Notebook'?" Dan said loudly, rain soaking his long sleeved button up.

Serena shook her head and watched as the rain cascaded down his cheeks.

"That night, you said to me you've always wanted to kiss your Prince Charming in the rain."

"Oh."

"For some reason, I kept thinking about that. Then about Nate being your Prince Charming. But I want you to know, in case you ever date him, that Nate could be your Prince Charming."

Serena stared at him, confused. "So you pulled me out in the rain to talk about Nate? Or are you just rambling again?"

Dan smiled for the first time in their encounter. "I dragged you out in the rain to do this." He swiftly took her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers.

Serena stiffened at his touch, but quickly relaxed to reciprocate.

The two stood there, in the rain, kissing. Kissing just to feel what its like to kiss in the rain. Kissing to know how it feels when someone you love makes up with you. Kissing just...to kiss.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, my friend came and took out my hard drive so I should get my files back soon! Yay!! Until then, I am stuck using my sisters laptop which sucks. And it is 1:22 AM here in California. And I'm going to sleep.**

**G'night and have happy Dan/Serena dreams!! lol**

**-Stephanie**

**Oh and one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to: SerenaVDW**

**Thanks for putting up with my insanity on AIM!**


	3. Derena doesn't like guys named Trevor

He watched as she made her way across the vast campus, going immediately to join Blair, Chuck and Nate. He was reminded of the way she used to seek him out in the crowds, running towards him with a smile on her face.

Dan closed his eyes briefly and sighed. It was the first day of school and he didn't want to be late for his Creative Writing class. Crumpling up the piece of paper he was reading, he threw it in a nearby trash can.

Unknown to him, Serena was watching him. He looked so...alone. She pretended to immerse herself into whatever lame joke Nate was making. Plastering a fake smile onto her face, she drew her attention back to Dan's location. Unable to spot him, she mumbled a hasty goodbye to Blair, Chuck and Nate and walked to her first class.

She paused outside the classroom, staring at the spot by the brick staircases. Sighing, she entered the classroom only to collide with...Dan.

"Sorry," He mumbled, picking up the book she dropped. "I wasn't loo-" He stopped when he realized it was _her_. "Sorry." He repeated and handed her the book.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled, unable to look at him. "You have Creative Writing first period too?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Serena inwardly cringed at such a _lame_ reply. Mustering up some of her old confidence, she strode into the classroom.

Dan watched her retreating back and shook his head in disbelief. If it said he was dating her on his file, wouldn't they strive to keep them apart in classes. But then again, maybe the administration was up to date on who was currently dating whom.

He watched as she sat down, unknown that his seat was right next to hers. The first bell rang and he slid into his seat, ignoring the shocked look he recieved. But what he couldn't ignore was the shove that a tall blonde senior gave him.

"_I_ was going to sit there," He growled at Dan.

"Sorry, my stuff was already here." Dan said, sounding not at all apologetic.

"Then why don't you move your goddamned stuff and let me sit next to her?" The guy growled again.

"What's your problem, man? I got here first." Dan said, starting to get slightly pissed off.

"My problem? My problem is that I want to sit there and your skinny ass is in my way. Now _move_!"

"Make me." Dan said calmly, aware that the teacher hadn't arrived yet and the whole class was staring at them.

Calls of "Kick his ass, Trevor!" reached Dan's ears and he tensed up.

The blonde guy named Trevor shot Serena, who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, a wink. "Don't worry. I'll get rid of this idiot."

Serena watched as Trevor pulled Dan up by the collar of his shirt.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm telling you one more time, get the hell out of my seat." Trevor snarled.

Dan shoved Trevor away from his, causing Trevor to collide with a few empty desks. "Like I said before, make me."

"Why do you want to sit there anyway? You broke up with her!" Called one of the students observing the fight that had yet to happen.

"Shut up." Dan growled.

Unfortunately while Dan was admonishing the other student, Trevor had gotten up and swung his hand towards Dan's face.

However, instead of hitting Dan like Trevor intended, he hit someone else. A blonde someone else.

Serena had thrown herself between Trevor and Dan and had put herself in the line of fire. Trevor's punch reached Serena's face.

She staggered back into Dan's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Serena managed to say, tears slipping down her face.

Dan gave Serena a small smile before proceeding to glare at a terrified Trevor.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Trevor apologized hastily.

"You sick son of a-" Dan swung his right hand towards Trevor's eyes, hitting dead on.

Trevor staggered back into the desks again, this time falling over.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Dalton demanded, a scowl on his weathered face.

"Trevor punched Serena." Dan spat out angrily.

"Is that true, Mr. Collins? Did you punch her?"

"I was trying to punch _him_." Trevor pointed at Dan.

"Mr. Collins, to the headmaster's office. Mr. Humphrey, please accompany Ms. Van Der Woodsen to the nurse."

Trevor silently trudged out the door while Dan gathered his things and led Serena to the nurse's office.

"How's your eye?" Dan asked

"I don't know. Do I have a black eye?"

"No. You're perfect." Dan said softly, gazing at her.

Serena blushed and bowed her head shyly.

Ten minutes later, Serena had an ice bag over her eye and was sitting next to Dan.

"You should probably head back to your class, Mr. Humphrey."

"Sure. You gonna be okay?" He asked Serena.

"Yeah. But uh promise me something."

"Anything."

"Will you sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure."

"And one more thing."

"Ok."

"Do you want to...get together and not talk sometime?" Serena asked tentatively.

"I'd love to." Dan's face broke into a grin. "We'll talk more at lunch."

He took the hall pass the nurse was writing and walked back to class, a grin gracing his face.

**Okay, I realize that St. Judes and Constance Billiard are two different schools and the guys and girl don't have class togehter, but for this story its one!! Dedicated to sofiagb.**


	4. Nate Freakin Archibald

**Dedicated to Broony! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**Disclaimer: So yesterday I won the lottery and bought the CW Network. Aren't I lucky!? Seriously, I'm thirteen! I can't buy a lottery ticket, even if I wanted to!**

* * *

He watched her, a tight burning feeling twisting his stomach into knots. A few days after the break up, he had found himself depressed and unable to write. He had come to the Hamptons, hoping to tell her how sorry he was, hoping to get back together. Instead, he saw her kissing Nate Fucking Archibald. Knowing he lost his chance, he attempted to leave the party. He was stopped by two girls, with martinis aloft. They berated him for wearing off-white and dumped their drinks on him, catching the attention of everyone. His eyes met hers and he turned away, swearing. He quickly found the exit and walked away from everyone.

She watched him leave, unsure if to go after him or not. Had he seen the kiss? That had just been a ploy to get somone jealous. She turned to her date, who was looking at her concern splashed across his face.

"Serena, you should go after him. You still love him, don't you?"

She nodded hesitantly before running after him.

She finally found him at the beach. It wasn't hard, he was sitting alone next to a big campfire. He had changed his alcohol soaked clothes, wearing only the same pants from before and a white wifebeater. He was staring intently into the fire, holding a black leather notebook and a pen. She slowly made her way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

She watched his shoulders stiffen as he slowly turned around.

"Serena."

His voice came out bitter, as if he had thought she was dating someone else.

"That kiss with Nate, he wanted to make someone jealous."

"Right. Of course. You didn't have to lie. So you're dating Nate, good for you."

"I'm not dating Nate."

"Yeah, okay sur-"

Determined to get him to shut up, she took his face in her hands and kissed him, daring him to push her away.

She pulled away and whispered into his ear. "I love you. Only you."

She watched as a grin spread its way across his face. "So you're not dating Nate?"

She pushed him down onto the sand and buried her face into his neck. "Will you just shut up and kiss me?"

**Okay so, there might be some errors in this and I'm too depressed to correct them. Apparently, my friends tool broke so I have to wait longer till I get my hard drive back and I got a rejection letter. Does that earn me the sympathy vote yet? ;)**

**-Stephanie**


	5. White Party Take 2

Serena broke away from the kiss to see…Dan. Oh boy. He charged angrily past her and Nate, obviously hurt.

"Dan…Dan wait." She chased after him, tugging on his arm.

"No thanks." He tried to shrug her off and headed for the porch.

"Dan, I didn't expect to see you. You surprised me." Serena said, pleading.

"Well I have to say…you didn't."

"I'm not dating Nate! He's my friend!"

Dan whirled around to face her. "Really? Since when did friends kiss each other like that?"

"I-I can't tell you. I promised Nate."

"What? That you guys are friends with benefits?"

"It's not like that!"

"Tell me, what's it like then?"

Serena opened her mouth, ready to start explaining when Dan got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and saw two girls also clad in white, carrying margaritas.

"A-Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"It's the white party. And I also met one of your friends here." She gestured to the other brunette girl.

"Cheater." They chorused as they dumped their brightly colored drinks on him. They walked away, arm in arm leaving a soaking wet Dan with Serena.

"C'mon let's get you inside." Serena took Dan inside the house where he took off his alcohol soaked jacket and shirt, leaving him with a white wifebeater on.

"So you two-timed them?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Why?"

"I thought that I could get over you. But it didn't work. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all summer. I was hoping that when I saw you, I would know that we did the right thing. But I don't feel that way. I don't feel that way at all."

"Dan… I couldn't get over you."

"I miss that little laugh of yours."

Serena giggled. "How about we go somewhere and talk?"

"Beach?"

"Perfect. And so they left, arm in arm with bright hopes for their future and their future together.


	6. College

**Dedicated to Keri for getting this in my head the first place :)**

Serena's face crumpled as she took in what Dan was saying. "But..I want to go to Yale. With you and Blair."

Dan sighed and brushed a stray hair away from her face. The two had been staying at their own suite at the Palace over Spring Break. Needless to say, they had to check in with Lily every day for lunch. "Serena, you either want to be at Brown or in South Asia helping people. I don't want you sacrificing your dream for me."

"Dan, you are my dream. I need to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too. But you've wanted to go to Brown for so long, and you're changing colleges because of me?"

"Yes, don't you understand? You're worth it. I would do anything to be with you." Serena pleaded, taking his hand.

"Serena, I would love it if you went to college with me, but its not what you want. And you know it."

"Dan.." Serena trailed off as tears slipped down her face.

"No, no, please don't cry." Dan wrapped his arms around Serena and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please Dan." Serena looked up at him and kissed him.

"I'll never leave you." Dan muttered, his voice husky. "I'll always be with you."

"Not if you're at Yale and I'm at Brown."

"I'll call you, everyday. Rack up my phone bills. Most importantly, I'll be in your heart."

"It's not the same." Serena said, her head tucked in the crook of his neck. Tears were still streaming down her face as she repeated, "It's not the same."

"Serena.." Dan was cut off as Serena suddenly pulled away from him and sat up.

"Is it because you don't want to be with me?"

"Serena.."

"Is that it?" Serena asked, jerking away from his outstretched hand.

"No of course not. Why would you even think that?" Dan reached for Serena again, and this time she allowed herself to pulled in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Hey, don't go saying sorry. Its not your fault. I'm the one making you cry, its my fault. Look how about we get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow?" Dan offered, pulling up the comforter.

"No! Dan, I don't want you to hate me if I want to go to Yale."

"I won't hate you." Dan insisted, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "I just want you to do what you want. What you've wanted forever."

"I want you. I want to be with you. I want to go to Yale." Serena said, meeting his gaze. "But it really doesn't seem like you want to be with me."

"Serena!" Dan looked taken aback. "We just talked about this. I do want to be with you."

"Then let me go to Yale with you!" Serena grasped his shirt tightly, as if she was about to rip it off.

"If you really want to go to Yale and you get in, I have no objections. I just want you to be happy. I love you."

Serena let go of his shirt and slumped against the pillow. "I love you too."

Dan leaned over her and kissed her. "Goodnight Serena."

"M'night."

Dan wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and kissed her neck. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Seducing Dan

**Inspired by Gossip Girl Chat. :D**

"I bet you a hundred that they'll leave in about than fifteen minutes." Chuck whispered, nudging Nate in the ribs and pointing at the oblivious Dan and Serena who were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Please." Nate rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets. "They'll take at least twenty, look at them. Start timing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eric asked, directing his attention from the Audrey Hepburn movie to Nate and Chuck.

"Just betting on how long it takes the love birds over there to get a room." Chuck said smirking when he saw Eric reach for his wallet.

"Count me in. I bet ten minutes. Look at how they're staring at each other."

Blair turned, brown eyes blazing angrily. "Can you three not see that Audrey is on? I am trying to teach you about fine cinematography."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Blair, can't you see we're a little busy right now? Unless you'd like to join in on the bet."

"If it'll get you three to shut up. I bet whatever Eric's betting." Blair turned her attention back to the screen where the ending scene was now playing.

Dan lifted his head up, obviously confused. "Bet? You're making a bet?"

"I'm not," Blair responded haughtily. "They are."

"We...we're betting on how long it takes for Serena to drag you to a bedroom." Nate admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." Serena's face was now a nice shade of pink. "Well then."

"So you're betting on how long it takes Serena to seduce me?"

Chuck smirked. "Yes, we're testing Serena's seducing skills. And if you could just take about five more minutes, I'll give you half of my winnings."

Dan looked confused as he yawned. "I wasn't going to have sex with Serena tonight. I'm too tired."

Serena who was listening to Eric explain who had bet what, suddenly perked up and grabbed Dan's hand. "I'm actually leaning heavily towards Eric. Come on Dan." She pulled him up to his feet, with every intent on whisking him off to her room.

"Serena," Dan said wearily. "I'm tired, hungry and sleepy. Besides if this is your idea of seducing me, you're not doing a very good job."

Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's neck, tracing hearts on the back of his neck. "Are you saying that you don't want to? Not even a little bit?"

Dan's gaze smoldered and he could feel himself being pulled in to Serena's whim. "Serena..."

Unknown to the happy couple, Eric, Chuck and Nate had completely abandoned the movie and were now watching Dan and Serena, one eye on their watches. "Two minutes left." Eric muttered darkly.

Serena leaned in and lightly touched his lips with hers. "Please?"

Dan took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Serena...please. I can't think when you're this close to me."

Serena smirked and pressed herself closer to him. "How about now?"

Dan swallowed hard and his mouth became dry. "I...I can't believe you're seducing me."

Eric frowned, amazed at Dan's willpower. "Dan...I need the money. Just listen to Serena for once."

Serena bit her lip, and traced his jaw. "You know you want to.." She whispered, her hot breath on his face.

At that point, Dan knew all resistance was futile. "Okay." He let her pull him into her bedroom quickly, but not fast enough to avoid hearing Eric's "Yes!!"


End file.
